Legend of the two Namikaze
by ragnorokrising
Summary: up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the two Namikaze

By

Ragnorokrising

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at the moment. Sorry about that, but if I did, well you'll see.

A/N: Second Naruto fic that I think might be really good. Please leave a review if you read this telling me what you think.

--

**Chapter 1: Genin Beginnings and New Things**

Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and he was currently searching for a way to defeat the nine tail fox heading towards his village. A Chuunin ran into the room and said "Hokage, your wife is giving birth. She wants you there now." he used his yellow flash jutsu to get to her into a few seconds.

She held on to his hand, and both screamed out on pain when she had another contraction and injured his hand. "Minato, hold my hand please." she said to her husband.

"I would love to Kushino, but I need my hands to defeat the Kyuubi." he said, slowly backing into a corner. The Third Hokage barged in and covered his ears from the scream. He signaled for Minato to follow him, and when they could speak without hearing a scream, Sarutobi said "I have found a way for you to defeat the Kyuubi. If you sacrifice the life of a dying person that's a blood relative of the person you seal him into, you can save the village and you can still raise your son."

"Who can I find that's already dying that's a blood relative?" he asked. He would think it through after he saw and held his son. He opened the doors to the room and took his newborn son. He didn't know what to say except "Wow." They doctor pulled him aside and gave him some bad news. "Sir, I'm afraid your wife is very sick and will die within a few days. I'm sorry."

"Have you already told her about it?" he asked.

"We were a little afraid to sir." replied the embarrassed doctor.

"It's okay, so am I." he walked over to his wife and gave her the bad news. "Kushino, the doctor just told me that something that went wrong during the birth, and you now have some kind of sickness. You have about five days. Two you will have to spend without me, because I will give my life to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto." he said, getting ready for the protests.

"No you won't Minato, because you will use my life to seal the beast."

"What!? I can't do that to you. I-" he started but Kushino interrupted him by saying "I'm dying any way, so I might as well save my village and let my son at least have on parent. Sarutobi, will you take care of Naruto when we leave?"

"Naruto, where did you get that?" asked Minato to his dying wife.

"I named him after my uncle that died on a mission to the land of waves."

"Anyway, I would be proud to look after him." said Sarutobi to kill some of the tension. Three days later, Minato had made a large amount of seals surrounding the Kyuubi while Gamabunta kept him at bay. He got back on the Toad King and used a giant Genjutsu to freeze kyuubi in place. He placed Naruto on the seals before he left the tower, so when he performed the jutsu, the spirit would be transferred to him. He put Kushino on the seals within the seals and used the jutsu. In a matter of seconds, the Kyuubi was moving into Naruto's soul.

Minato sighed and dismissed Gamabunta and used his yellow flash jutsu again to appear at the tower, where he picked up the crying Naruto and began to rock him to sleep. This would much harder than becoming Hokage.

--

TWELVE YEARS LATER

Naruto woke up that morning and found his dad eating breakfast. "Hey Naruto, did you get that jutsu after I left last night?" he asked between bites.

"Yeah but I am having trouble with that dog summoning Kakashi tried to teach me. Oh, and thanks again for that book you wrote on sealing." he said as the two of them left. Today was the genin exam, and Naruto was aiming for Rookie of the Year. Halfway to the academy, Naruto's fan girls began to chase after him. "I'll see you after the exam dad." he yelled as he took off. After three minutes of running, he met his best fried, Sasuke Uchiha, who was also running from his fan girls. "Hey, they get you too?" asked Sasuke to his friend.

"Right in front of dad. He was about to give me some advice. Don't worry though, we'll take shortcut three." they separated and rejoined on the other side of the fence and jumped down the hidden tunnel. They arrived on the river and used the walking on water technique to get to the academy. They jumped through the window and sat down.

Eventually the girls arrived and Iruka told ever one to sit down and they began the test. First was a written test, which Naruto passed with flying colors. Next they had to do three jutsu in front of two judges. Shino went in first and came out with a leaf head band. The process repeated itself until it was Sasuke's turn. He came out three minutes later with a head band. "Okay, last person to take the test will be…Naruto Namikaze." He stood up and heard a "GO NARUTO!" from his other best friend Sakura Haruno.

He went into the room where Iruka and Mizuki were sitting at a desk. "Okay Naruto, today you need to do the Substitution Jutsu, the Transformation Jutsu, and the Clone Jutsu." said Mizuki, not looking up from the desk.

"Can I do any Clone Jutsu or just the normal one?" he asked to his favorite teachers.

"Any will do if you can make them." Iruka took a giant shurikan from his desk and threw it at Naruto, who changed into a log on impact. Next he did a hand sign and changed into his dad. He de-transformed and did a clone technique, making fifteen clones. He then took out a scroll and unsealed a bucket of water, a mound of dirt, and bottle of strange smelling liquid. He made fifteen Water Clone, fifteen Earth Clones, and then did some hand signs and took a gulp of the liquid.

A burst of fire came from his mouth and formed into clones. "Okay Naruto, you can go now. Tell them that we will announce the Rookie of The Year in five minutes." he said thank you and resealed the stuff and left. "Hey guys, they're announcing the Rookie of The Year in five minutes." he sat down next to Sasuke and handed him a scroll. "Thanks for the help on the Fire Clones. My dad even learned them."

Before Sasuke could reply, Iruka came out and said "Congratulations every one on making it to genin. And now, for what you all have been waiting for. This years Rookie of The Year is Naruto Namikaze for Fifteen normal clones, fifteen Water Clones, fifteen Earth Clones, and fifteen Fire Clones. In second place is Sasuke Uchiha with ten of each of those. Naruto will receive this especially forged katana and a kenjutsu lesson from one of the leaf's master swords man, and Sasuke will receive this crystal necklace that can store chakra. The sword can be incased in chakra will that seal on the bottom of the blade."

They shook hands and every one clapped. "Now, every one report here tomorrow at eight Pm. sharp to be assigned to a team and a Jounin teacher." said Iruka and he dismissed the new genin. Sasuke and Naruto met Minato in front of the academy and he took them to his favorite shinobi store and they both got some new clothes and supplies.

Naruto changed from his old orange jumpsuit to a black pair of pants and a red shirt with a vest that had special slots for kunai and shurikan, and even a special strap on the back for his new katana. He got a pair of black fingerless gloves with plates on the knuckles. Sasuke got the same dark blue gloves and a purple shirt with dark blue shorts. They both got a new set of kunai and shuriken and Naruto bought Sasuke a katana so they could do kenjutsu with his dad. He also bought a book on weapon forging and some sealing scrolls with scrap metal and precious metals in them.

They went to a jutsu store and bought scrolls telling how to do a Wind Dragon Jutsu, an Earth Wave Jutsu, and an Ice Wolf Jutsu. Also, they got a Water to Ice Jutsu scroll. They took the stuff to the rooms were they were staying in the Hokage Tower and went to the Uchiha compound to get the few remaining possession that Sasuke had there.

The final thing they did was go get Sakura and went to the new Ichiraku Ramen restaurant and ordered some food. To start up a conversation, Minato said "So how did you do Sakura?"

"I managed to make seven Clones. Nothing big, but before you ask I beat Ino-pig." this made them and every one around them laugh.

"Very good, very good. Did you ever get that jutsu on that scroll I gave you?" he wondered.

"Actually I managed to do it after a few weeks. I never thought a Genjutsu could do that much damage." she said amazed at the Genjutsu he gave her. She reached into her bag and handed the scroll back to Minato.

"So dad, did you get that order?"

"What order Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you see, a while ago I sent out an order for a special sword for a special occasion, and I did actually get it earlier today when you were testing. Which reminds me, I got you each something for graduating." he reached into his own bag and handed each one a present rapped in multi colored rapping.

Naruto opened his first. It was a small box that when he opened it revealed pieces separating different kind of seals. Sasuke's present was a sealing scroll that Minato would not let him unseal until they were in the training grounds. Sakura's present was a small panther like creature. "What is the Mr. Namikaze?"

"This is an enhancer creature. This panther one in particular can make a Genjutsu or Medical Jutsu more powerful and as it grows it can attack enemies. Sasuke, inside that scroll is all the Sharingan jutsu that the Uchiha I had on my team as a Genin knew before he died. I hope it aids you when you achieve the Sharingan. Naruto, those seals are especially made for training. But use them very carefully."

After the dinner, Sakura had to go home and Naruto said he would walk her home, just in case. Sasuke and Minato knew what was really going on. They snickered and went back to the Tower. After walking Sakura to her door step, he began to walk away. Sakura thought quickly. "Hey Naruto?"

"What do you need Sakura?"

She hesitated as he walked back up to her. "Well, you see I wanted to give you something, but never mind."

"Hey Sakura, can I give _you_ something?" she nodded her head and he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away from her and said good night. Sakura remained on the porch, blushing as her secret crush walked away. She turned around and her mother came out and gave her a big hug. "My baby girl finally had her first kiss. She's becoming a woman!" she exclaimed to the embarrassed Kunoichi. "It's about time I gave you _the talk_."

"Mom, I wouldn't do that with Naruto!" she yelled at her mother. She admitted she had thought about doing that but she never would until she was married. She just wondered who to.

When Naruto arrived home, his dad and best friend cornered him and made him confess what had happened. "Well, I kinda kissed her…on the lips." Sasuke looked some what shocked and Minato dropped on to the floor laughing. "You know Sasuke, since I get Sakura, you get the Ino-pig." this scared the shit out of Sasuke and he said he was going to sleep. Naruto did the same and woke up the next morning and got into his new clothes. He put on his vest and strapped his sword on to his back.

He went out and began training with the new katana. The night before, he had etched in the chakra casing seal and he had been chopping up dummy after dummy that morning. He sheathed the sword and took off to the academy. He arrived in time so that he and Sasuke could use the grounds for a kenjutsu practice fight. Their fan girls appeared and they ran into the classroom to get their team assignments. "Hello guys. Just in time." said Iruka to his students.

"Have you gotten to our teams?" asked Naruto.

"I'm about to. Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Choji. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will be Ino, Kiba, and Shino. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi, son of the third. And finally, Team nine will be Naruto Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno."

"YES!" said Sakura, pumping her fist in the air. She obviously didn't mean to do this in real life. Her inner sakura pumped her fist into the air and yelled **'YES, true love conquers all!' **and she watched, feeling kind of embarrassed that she had done that. "Now that we did that, you will have to meet your Jounin teacher in the pieces indicated on paper that was given to you."

"Uh, Iruka Sensei, you never said my team's sensei is." stated Naruto.

"Oh, sorry about that. Sensei of squad nine…Tatsumaki Hoko. You will meet him at the Ichiraku restaurant." he dismissed them all, and team nine went to the restaurant and waited. "So Shikamaru, since Sakura and I already know what jutsus the other uses, what kind do you use?"

"I use my clan's Shadow Possession Jutsu mostly. I only know the required graduating jutsu other then that."

"Well, how's your taijutsu?" asked Sakura to her lazy team mate.

"Bad, I don't usually fight up close. I like to let my teammates distract them and I use my shadow possession jutsu to take control of their bodies. Now that you know what I do, what do you use?"

Sakura was the first one to answer. "I use the Substitution Jutsu over and over until they expect it and I get above them and land on them. I use mostly Genjutsu and a few Ninjutsu. My Taijutsu needs improvement. Naruto, your turn." he nodded and said "I use mostly Ninjutsu, but I know a good amount of Genjutsu and my Taijutsu is good, I just need some help on my Kenjutsu, but I'll find some one to help me on that."

"Don't worry; you'll learn a lot of Kenjutsu techniques. I'll make sure of that." said a disembodied voice. When they looked at around, Naruto threw a kunai at a set of waitresses and watched as their waitress became a man in a gray trench coat, a Jounin vest, and had a katana on his back. "Very good Namikaze, but now we have to leave for attacking the staff." Sakura hit Naruto over his head and they left.

They walked down the street and started to talk to the man. "Who are you sir?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru put his hands behind his head, looked up at the clouds, and said "He's Tatsumaki Hoko, our sensei."

"Very good Shikamaru. He's right, I am your sensei. I was wondering when you would find out I was their. You did pretty good. When we get to the memorial stone, we'll have a test to see what you can do, and you'll see my moves, including my kenjutsu." in a few minutes, they had reached their destination and found Sasuke's team their. "Hey Sasuke, what's happening?" yelled naruto to his friend.

Sasuke ran over to him and explained how they had to do the bell test and how Hinata had gotten a case of the nerves and had some trouble. "So you're still genin?"

"Yeah, we told her that if she wanted to prove she wasn't worthless to father then she needed to stick up for her self." they both talked some more and then Naruto showed Sasuke his sensei. "How come you got the guy who can use kenjutsu?"

"Because Kakashi has a Sharingan eye hidden under his mask. Don't let him know you know though. Can you go tell my dad who my team is for me?" he nodded his head and took off. "Okay Naruto, come find out what your test will be." he ran over and his new sensei said "I will be giving each of you three different tests. Three for each of you. First test for Sakura is getting me in a Genjutsu, Shikamaru's is capturing me in a Shadow Possession Jutsu, and Naruto's is hitting me with his katana. Begin!" the three genin disappeared in to the bushes and met up in the bushes behind the tree.

They began to make a plan. "Okay guys, I got an idea. I'll make a few Shadow Clones and Shikamaru can transform into one of them. While the other clones attack, he positions himself to get knocked into the tree, and from there he uses the jutsu. Then Sakura captures him in a Genjutsu and I hit him my sword. Lets go." Naruto made two dozen Clones and Shikamaru transformed into one of them. They all went into a circle behind the bushes and jumped out. Just like they planned, Shikamaru was knocked into the tree and Tatsumaki didn't suspect a thing. Naruto drew his sword and jumped into the air. With Tatsumaki's attention on Naruto, Shikamaru was able to capture his sensei in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Sakura came out and put him in a Genjutsu, while Naruto cut him across the chest with his sword.

He stood up and said "Very good you three. You worked together to get the job done. Now for test number two. Shikamaru, you have to hit me with a different Ninjutsu, Naruto has to hit me with Taijutsu and Sakura has to hit me with a kunai. Begin!" he disappeared this time and they got back in a huddle. It was Sakura's turn to make a plan. "Okay, Shikamaru, what other jutsu can you use that might work?"

"My dad just taught me a Fire Style Jutsu. I'll use that."

"Great, Naruto should go under ground and jump up and hit him, knocking him off balance. Shikamaru, use that to get close enough to hit him with the jutsu and I'll be right behind you to hit him with a kunai. Lets go." Naruto used an Earth Style Jutsu to go under ground. Shikamaru ran out of the bushes and got his attention. Naruto jumped out and punched him in the gut and went back down. Tatsumaki doubled over in pain and Shikamaru shot him backwards with a Fireball Jutsu. He hit a tree and Sakura put a kunai to his throat.

She pulled it back and let him stand up. He walked over to the memorial stone and carefully folded and placed his coat on the platform. "Okay, final test. Naruto, try and hit my with a wWater Style Jutsu. Sakura, try and hit me, but you can't land a hit while on me on the ground or you have to restart. Shikamaru, you have to steal my katana, but with out me noticing. You can start now."

The three genin jumped away and met up. Shikamaru started the plan this time. "Okay guys, I've seen Naruto use a Water Style Jutsu before and you know which one, so Sakura should get in the water and Naruto will attack him with the jutsu and since Sakura is in the water, she will be put into the jutsu. She can hit him and while he's preoccupied with Sakura, I'll take his katana. Every body got it?"

"Yeah

"Good to go." they replied.

"Then lets go.

Shikamaru hid underneath some bushes and waited. Sakura jumped into the water and watched as Naruto made some hand signs. She was picked up and put into a giant Water Dragon Jutsu and watched as the head hit the ground but the tail whipped around and hit him the side, launching her into him. She repeatedly hit him and while this was happening, Shikamaru had been moving from hiding spot to hiding spot.

He watched as the Water Dragon exploded and Sakura began to attack him. He ran as fast as he could and drew the sword, placing it at his neck. "Good job guys. We got him." they backed off and returned him his blade. "Congratulations, you all passes the test and are now one hundred percent official genin." they all cheered and went out to eat at Ichiraku, apologizing for earlier. After they had eaten, Tatsumaki and Shikamaru walked home together, talking about new jutsu he wanted to learn, and Naruto walked Sakura home again. "Are you sure you want to walk me home again Naruto? I mean, you live in the opposite direction."

"I'm sure Sakura. I don't really want to risk something happening to you either." she smiled at him and held his hand. When they got to her house, she got halfway up the steps before he said "Hey Sakura, I want to ask you something." she turned around and said "Yes Naruto?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would kind of…be my girl friend?" she looked shocked but her inner self was saying '**YES! He totally asked me out! True love prevails again!**' she smiled softly and said "I would love to be your girl friend Naruto." he pumped his arms into the air and shouted with happiness.

He blushed and said goodbye then ran away, leaving her laughing. He got to his dad's office and found him spinning in the chair, so he sat down. "Hey dad."

"Hey Naruto. So who did you get for a team?"

"I told Sasuke to tell you. My teammates are Shikamaru Nara and Sakura, and my sensei is Tatsumaki Hoko." his dad quit spinning in his chair all of a sudden and stood up. "Did you just say your sensei is the Tornado Swordsman of Konoha?" he asked.

"He never went by that title but he had a katana on is back."

"Naruto, Tatsumaki Hoko is a very powerful man who uses his Wind Type chakra on his sword to attack his opponents. He once made a tornado from his chakra during the war and that's what earned him his name. I'm actually some what glad you have such a powerful sensei. Which reminds me, I have to go out of the village for a few days, so be careful."

"Right, right, you know I always am." they both went to sleep and when Naruto woke up the next morning he found a note telling him he had the day off, and another saying his dad left already. He would spend the day with Sakura.

--

A/N: Okay, I don't really know what to do when it comes to Naruto stories, but I am getting really good at them i think. Leave a review telling me what you think, good or bad. This story is almost four thousand words on the nose so i am just letting you know that I will try not to make the other chapters after this one so long. If you have a better title for the story please tell me what it is and I might change it, but i don't know for sure. But seriously, leave me a review. I get tired of people reading and not reviewing.


	2. Love's Flight and Dragon Fight

Legend of The Two Namikaze

Legend of The Two Namikaze

By

Ragnorokrising

**Chapter Two: Love's Flight and Dragons Fight**

Naruto woke up and took a shower, put on his new clothes, then his vest. He put three scrolls in the pockets on either side and strapped his katana to his back. He attached his holster and filled it up with shuriken and kunai. He was gonna take sakura to the festival celebrating the third's son getting married.

He grabbed one for scroll that was especially for Sakura and went to her house. When he rang the door bell, Sakura's mother answered it. "Naruto, my future Son-in-law, how are you today?"

"S-s-son-in-l-l-l-law? Don't I have to marry Sakura for you to call me that?"

"Well, yes dear, why do you ask? Don't you want to marry my daughter?"

Sakura was just about to go through the door way to the living room, when she heard her mother say this. She wanted to see what Naruto's answer would be before she went through. "Well, yes, but no, I mean I want to but not right now, I mean I would if I could, but not when I'm so young."

She couldn't help it any more, and she burst out laughing. Her mother left and after a minute or two, Sakura stopped laughing. "Come on in Naruto, I'll be ready in a minute." he sat down on the coach and she came back ten minutes later. "Okay let's get going Naruto."

"Wait just one second Sakura. Come sit down on the coach." she did and he pulled the scroll he had for her out and placed it on the table. He unrolled it and unsealed three things. A bouquet of red roses, a large teddy bear, and an envelope. She ripped open the envelope and found a card with a picture of two people looking at each other, a sunset over an ocean behind them. She opened it up, and read:

Dear Sakura,

Eyes of wonder,

Hair of beauty,

All the things,

I love about you.

You bring me up,

When I fall down,

I love to kiss you,

When no one's around.

Face of a flower,

Soul of fire,

Every time I see you,

My spirit flies higher.

Thanks for being my girlfriend, and putting up with me.

Happy Valentines Day,

Naruto

She closed the card, put her hand on her chest and blushed. She looked up at Naruto, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She put all the stuff in her room and when she came back down, she was followed by a black little cat. "No Illu, I already said you can't come." the kit padded off a little sadly.

They walked out the door, and began to hold hands. "What kind of name is Illu?" he asked in confusion.

"Its short for illusion and I thought that since he can increase the power of a Genjutsu and since a Genjutsu is just an illusion, it was a fitting name. Don't you think so too?" he shrugged and nodded. He took his hand out of hers and put it around her neck. He gave her a big smile and turned back to the road.

Within a few minutes of leaving, they reached the festival. "Okay, which prize do you want from which booth Sakura?" Naruto asked, wanting to make his girl friend happy.

"Naruto, you already got me such great gifts, I don't need anything else. Let's just enjoy the festivities."

"Sakura, your getting a prize whether you want to or not, so pick one out and I'll win It." he smirked at his comment and backed away when he saw Sakura clench her fist. She just gave up and said "Okay, I'll let you have your way this time, but next time, don't be so rude."

"Okay, which ever one you want, I'll get it for you." she looked around the grounds and found something that reminded her of Naruto. She pointed at a strength test were you have get a piece of metal to hit the bell. "I want that red fox."

Naruto got in line behind some muscular guy who kept making all the girls squeal with delight every time he flexed his muscles. When it was the man's turn, he made the bell ring within a few seconds of impact. "Choose your prize sir. Any thing you want." said the man at the booth.

"Give me the red fox."

"Damn, that was the last one. Sorry Sakura, the wimp in front of us got it before me." the guy stopped in his tracks and slowly began to turn towards them until he was right in Naruto's face. Then he yelled "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME KID!?"

"I said you're a wimp. I bet I could use one hand with my eyes closed and beat you. If I do, I get the fox, if I don't I'll give you my katana." the man smirked and shook hands. "You got a deal twerp." Naruto grabbed the hammer in his left hand and put a blind fold on his eyes, then slammed the hammer down so hard, when the piece of metal made contact with the bell both came off and landed on the guys head.

The guy handed the fox to Sakura and said "Take the dumb thing! I'm not getting killed just for that thing!" he then took off in terror, leaving only a cloud of dust and a bunch of confused women in is wake.

"Hey Naruto, turns out this is a kyuubi not a fox. It reminds me of you uh, no offense." he just smiled and asked which one next. First they went to get a picture of them painted, and then Naruto got her some cotton candy and a whole bunch of prizes. He made a few Shadow Clones and sent them to Sakura's house to leave them.

After walking around for a few minutes Sakura's stomach began to growl and they decide to get something to eat. Naruto pulled out two pieces of paper and they began to write down what they wanted. They agreed that Sakura would get drinks and desserts, while Naruto got the main course. Naruto went to stand after stand and by the time he got to the top of his dad's head on the Hokage Monument, he was wiped.

He set the food down on the blanket Sakura had gotten from her house and they began to eat. Sakura leaned up against Naruto as they looked up at the moonless night. Sakura got up and headed for the drinks, but spun around and jumped on Naruto. Unknown to the couple, Sasuke and Minato were on the stairs laughing at them.

Naruto used his weight to flip Sakura over and smiled at then shocked look on her face. She rocked back and forth until they landed on their sides. Naruto leaned in on her and stopped abut half an inch away from her face. She leaned in the rest of the way and then came back.

Naruto smiled his biggest smile and leaned in to her ear and whispered "Can I tell you a secret Sakura?" she nodded. "I love you Sakura." she looked completely shocked. What should she do now? She figured she would just have to tell him.

She leaned in towards him and began to kiss his neck repeatedly. "Naruto Namikaze, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I promise to never let that change." She began to kiss his neck again and then Naruto pulled her head in and began to kiss her. She heard fireworks go off, when they actually did, but they would never know that.

--

The two shinobi hiding on the stairs watched as Naruto got pinned down by his girl friend and then how he flipped her over. They flipped on to their sides and Naruto leaned in and stop, making Sakura kiss him. Naruto leaned in and said something to Sakura which made he nod.

Naruto said something else and it made Sakura shocked. She began to kiss Naruto's neck and whispered something o him. Naruto pulled Sakura into a kiss from the back of her head and the fire works began to shoot off. Minato knew they were making out, so he covered Sasuke's eyes and made him go with him to the tower again.

Naruto didn't return home for a few hours. When he did, he had traces of lip stick on his face.

--

When the young couple did finally quit kissing, it was because some other couples had come up and found them making out on the blanket, hands getting dangerously close to each other. They saw the other couples and disappeared off the edge.

They decided to go see a movie. While Sakura was getting the tickets, Naruto was looking at a poster for a movie called Dragon Katanas. The poster had a picture of a black dragon and a white dragon flying at each other with two large silhouettes behind them. A black katana was behind the white dragon and a white katana behind the black dragon.

Sakura tapped his shoulder and they went into the theatre. They found their sensei with his arm around the shoulder of a young woman. "Hey sensei, who's you lady friend?" asked Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura, this is my wife. We came to see that new love movie that just came out, but what I really want to see is Dragon Katanas." he pointed towards a poster of the movie, and said "It was inspired by a jutsu I am developing. This reminds me, I have a big announcement to give tomorrow."

They went to the theatre were they had the movie and while the older couple watched the movie, the younger one was making out with each other. Naruto came home after walking Sakura home w3ith her lip stick all over his face. He ignored Sasuke and his dad and went to bed.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up and yawned then swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He scratched his head and got into the shower and yawned. He was instantly awake as the jet of warm water blasted him in the face. He got out again and dried off with a towel on the wall.

He put on a black muscle shirt, a black pair of pants and a red vest. He put all his weapons and scrolls in place and added a weight increase seal and a chakra sealer. He decided to seal twenty percent of his strength into it. He told his dad and Sasuke he had been invited over to Sakura's house for breakfast and left to meet her.

He ate and they met Shikamaru as they walked to the training field. When they arrived, Tatsumaki was talking to two beautiful Kunoichi. One had black shorts and a red and white shirt and the other had short purple hair with a dark brown skirt and a light brown trench coat.

They walked over. "Hey sensei, who's your fine lady friends? Wait, what are you…no, no NOT THE FACE!" BAM! Sakura slammed a fist into his mouth, propelling him upward. Tatsumaki laughed and said "These 'fine ladies' are Kurenai Yogi and Anko Mitarashi, and they will help us with are training for the Chuunin exam that will be held in seven and a half months. Our plan is to camp out in the Forest of Death for six months. You will spend one month with a teacher and switch at the end of the month. After the month's ends, you will switch teachers. After the first three months, we will work together. I will teach Naruto Kenjutsu, Kurenai will teach Sakura genjutsu and creation of Genjutsu and Anko will teach Shikamaru different styles of jutsu."

"So what should we take with us Sensei?" asked Sakura, getting some paper out to write.

"Well, you will need to tell me anything else you might want to learn while we are in the forest and I will add it to the list. Once we work out a schedule, then you can begin to pack. Make sure to tell you parents when you get home. Now, I want to teach Naruto a new technique, Kurenai wants to show Sakura some advance Genjutsu, and Anko will teach Shikamaru two Earth Style jutsu and an advance Water Style Jutsu."

They split up and began training. Naruto and Tatsumaki went to the training field behind the tower and drew their Katanas. "Okay Naruto, this technique is a seal and Kenjutsu cross. I'll demonstrate. I have two symbols, one for Earth and the other for Water, on either side of the blade. I focus chakra into them like this." the seals began to glow and in a few seconds, Tatsumaki went from holding a sliver katana in both hands to a black katana and a white katana in either hand.

The black katana had a Water seal on bottom of the hilt and the white katana had an Earth seal on its bottom of the hilt. He swung both blades in an inward arc and two small dragons flew out and destroyed the target dummies closest to them. He dug through his bag and handed Naruto a paper with a bunch of seals and a small knife. "Pick two seals and use the knife to carve it into either side of the blade, but make sure there is only one of the seals on the paper on one side."

Naruto began to carve a Wind seal above the chakra casing seal. When he finished carving it into the first side, he looked at the paper again. He was thinking about which seal to place next. If he put a Water seal on, then he got a hurricane, if he put lightning on, he got a thunder storm, if he out ice on he got a blizzard, but which would be more powerful? He decided to put a lightning seal on and after a half hour, he was finished.

He focused chakra into the seals and slowly, they separated into the same swords Tatsumaki was using. He swung the blades in an X shape and an X of yellow and gray energy emerged and separated into two dragons. They were a lot bigger the Tatsumaki's so they were harder to control and hit the ground instead of the dummies, but the resulting explosion took out at least twenty of them.

Tatsumaki, who had been watching farther away, walked over to Naruto. "How did you get such huge dragons? The ones I made were the largest I have ever achieved. And I know I have a lot more chakra then you."

"Well, Water and Earth don't really make a natural disaster together. I mean, Wind and Lightning make a thunder storm, Wind and Water make a hurricane, Wind and Ice make a blizzard, and you have to think of it like that. (Send me any ideas you have for seal combination, more then two is good as well) You get it Sensei?"

"Yeah, that may just be what it takes for me to master the technique. Oh, look at the time. You better get home before your dad gets worried. Be here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning so we can get a schedule." he walked home, but stopped by the shinobi store and looked around for something he might like to buy.

He found a new book section over by the weapon rack. Right as he was beginning to inspect them, Sakura snuck up behind him and scared him. "Sakura, what are you doing? And why did you scare me?!" she laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry naruto, I just couldn't resist." he shook his head and began to look at the books.

"Hey Sakura, look at this book. It says you can use instruments for attacks. I'm gonna buy this." by the time the two left, Naruto had bought a book on Kenjutsu jutsu creation, weapon crafting, and the instrument weapon design and usage, along with some extra scrap metal for disposable weapons.

He made a Shadow Clone and made him take the things home, then he and Sakura went to see the Dragon Katana movie at the theatre. For once, he didn't walk Sakura home; he had to go get some special scroll his dad had left at a shop.

As soon as he handed his dad the scroll, he put it in a vault along with another scroll, a red square of clothe, and a mask. "What is all that stuff dad?" asked naruto as the seal was replaced. He looked at him and put his attention back to the seal. They walked away and Naruto got annoyed. "Well, what are they blondy?"

"Hey, you're just as blond as I am, and those are gifts. From me to you on certain special occasion. That scroll you picked up was your gift for making Jounin status. I have one for Chuunin, your first big mission, your ANBU status achievement and for the day you reach Hokage." he stated as he made as assortment of foods in the kitchen.

Sasuke walked in a grabbed an Onigiri while they were fighting, but ran right into the Shadow Clone that Naruto had made earlier. He puffed out of existence and a kunai pinned the Onigiri in his hand to the wall, making the rice fall part. "Clean it up Sasuke." said Minato, not even looking away from the food.

Once Sasuke had cleaned up the mess the rice had made and the Namikaze Shadow Clones had set the table, they began to eat. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up. "So, my sensei told my team that in two days we will head out for a six month training session in the Forest of Death. I just thought you guys should know." Sasuke looked up and then back down. "See you in six months blondy Jr."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Uchiha?" Sasuke smirk and they went back to eating. "So what did you guys do today?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei had us do a few D-rank missions, and when we were chasing after this cat, I unlocked my Sharingan's first level. Nothing else really happened."

"Well, that's good for you two but I had to do pile after pile _after pile_ of paperwork all day. Oh, one good thing came from today. My teacher Jiraiya came to town and I learned an advance Sannin level summoning. I know it sounds weird that I didn't know it but he made it himself from a little tad pole he found." they nodded and listened as Naruto explained how he had helped his sensei develop his new Technique. "and I made two dragons that destroyed at least a thirty feet wide area."

Sasuke had long ago put his plate and silver wear away and was listening intently to the story Naruto was telling to them about this new incredibly awesome jutsu made from nothing but chakra and elemental power. He would have to try and use that when he got his Sharingan far enough.

The next day, he had a Sharingan one on one training session with Kakashi-sensei, so they all went to bed and slept through the night.

--

A/N: Okay, I finally managed to finish this chapter. I would have posted it sooner but my sister messed up the document and I had to re-type it out. Leave a review if you like the story.


	3. Training Trip

Legend Of The Two Namikaze

Legend Of The Two Namikaze

By

Ragnorokrising

**Chapter Three: Training Trip**

Sasuke was the last one to wake up in the tower and had to rush through getting ready. He finished getting ready and grabbed a few strips of bacon and ran out the door. He had to get to Naruto before he left. He ran down the road and saw Kakashi and Hinata talking. "Hey Sasuke, you ready for the-"he grabbed both there arms and ran with them flapping in the air behind him.

When they arrived at the gates, Naruto had been talking to two very hot women. He turned around and found Sasuke and his team behind him. "hey Sasuke, What are you doing here?" before he could get a reply out, both kids landed on the ground and a woman with a large amount of fish net on her body was talking to Kakashi. "Hi there, I'm Anko Mitarashi. It's nice to meet you Kakashi Hatake." she said as she shook his hand and blushed. she did a hair flip and they began to talk. Both guy genin had the same thought. _'Adults, can live with 'em, can't be born with out 'em."_

As Tatsumaki watched them all act like idiots, he began to laugh at how his squad acted. Once they managed to pull Anko away from Kakashi, the group of six set off towards the Forest. After an hour or so, Anko was pulling out a key and unlocking one of the gates.

Camp was set up quickly in each section. Targets and target dummies, along with places for weight training, food containment and finally tents that connect to the trees and cave to make living and sleeping areas. As the sun set the groups separated for the next month. Naruto pulled out one of his scrolls on sealing and went to sleep an hour later.

As the sun rose, Naruto found his sensei making breakfast under a tree trunk (like were they rested after they first fought Orochimaru in the Chuunin exam) with some tea boiling over a fire. He stretched and walked over to him. "Good morning sensei. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Actually I did. It took a while to actually get to sleep but I found it quiet relaxing once I did. How bout yourself?" he asked as he added another two strips of bacon.

"Well, I read my scroll on sealing for about an hour and then collapsed on my make-shift bed. It was pretty easy with that boring introduction I read. So, what kind of training will we start off with?" he took on of the pieces along with some eggs and sausage.

"Well, I will start you off with 500 laps around the clearing, then do 250 sit ups and 300 strikes with each arm and leg. Oh, and put on those weights." he strapped on a vest along with wristbands and leg warmers. He suddenly felt a bunch of weight drop on to him and landed on one knee.

"How much do these things weigh sensei!?" he began to laugh at his student as he struggled under each of the new weight equipment. "That vest weighs 150 lbs. and the leg warmers and wrist bands are 100 each. Shikamaru has the same amount and Sakura has 30 less for all of them. Every week we will add twenty pounds to each and the same for Shikamaru and Sakura will do the same except every two weeks."

"So I get extra wait because why exactly?" Tatsumaki shook his head and began to eat his breakfast. Naruto began his workout and once he had finished eating, Tatsumaki began to write out a schedule. Once Naruto finished the workout, he found his sensei writing on a scroll. He saw a bunch of different times and events and realized it was his training schedule.

"Okay Naruto, do another one hundred laps around the clearing and were done. Any questions you want to ask?" he said without looking up from writing.

"Yeah, I was doing some research on all of our clans and when I went to look up yours, I didn't find one, so I looked you up in the files and found that Hoko isn't your real last name. So why did you change your name to mean halberd?" Tatsumaki sighed and went over to his trench coat and put it on. "That is none of your business. Now do those laps." Naruto began running will grumbling.

After about twenty laps, Naruto heard something rustling in the bushes. He told his sensei to be on the lookout and made him watch it. When Naruto got back around to that area, he got to close to the edge and a giant snake jumped out and tried to attack him, but Tatsumaki appeared in front of him with his two Katanas. He released two dragons but they had no effect on it.

He tried to push it back but still couldn't do it. He would have to use that to defeat this thing. "Naruto, use as many of those dragons as you can to hold this guy off." Naruto drew his katana from his back and separated it. "I'll do you one better. I made a new technique with that one as the base." he put the tip on the floor and began to spin around. A whirl wind of gray, yellow, white and red surrounded him.

He kicked the whirl wind at the snake and it separated into four dragons, each one of those colors, and the each held on to the snake. Tatsumaki threw his trench coat into the air and it folded open, revealing a large seal on the back. He slammed his hand into the seal and when the coat hi the ground, he twisted his hand like he was holding a sword.

The hand and seal began to glow orange and in a flash of light, Tatsumaki was holding a handle leading to a large sword leaning on his shoulder. It was about four feet long and nine and a half inches wide. It was orange with a green handle. (Think Zabuza's sword with an orange blade and the blue pieces on the handle green.)

He jumped into the air and swung it towards the snake's direction. A large orange burst of energy shot out of the air and cleaved the snake's head off his body. "Stupid reptiles always getting in the way." he landed on the ground and turned his back to the body and a huge bird even larger then the snake swooped down and swallowed the body whole. As it took off an even larger snake bit it in half and a man jumped off the top of it.

He gave a death glare to Tatsumaki and jumped at them. He drew a medium sized halberd from his back and split the blade in half and began to spin in a top fashion. He missed Tatsumaki and turned back around. He stopped mid spin and crossed his blades in an X and met with the orange halberds. "I want my halberd back you dumb ass" yelled the guy. He jumped back into the air, and began to repeatedly slash the air.

He ran his hand over the flat side of the blade and grabbed the handle with both hands and pointed it at the now coatless man. A small orb of green light formed on the tip of the blade and grew bigger as he forced more power into it. He shot a giant beam of light which turned into a snake with purple and black stripes on its body. Before he could send out another attack, Naruto fazed in front of him and slammed the white one into the ground while he threw the black one into the sky.

Hundreds of different colored dragons fell from the sky and rose from the ground and attacked the snake. The snake exploded into a million pieces and dropped to the forest flower, exploding into smoke with a 'puff'. The dragons rushed the guy with the split halberd and disappeared right as they were about to hit. Tatsumaki looked over at Naruto and said "Why the hell did you stop the attack? He was almost dead!"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAD TO TAKE OVER NARUTO'S BODY JUST SO HE COULD USE THAT ATTACK. IF I HAD GONE ANY FURTHER INTO THAT ATTACK BOTH HE AND I WOULD HAVE DIED!" **said the kyuubi as he slowly returned control to his container. Naruto fell on to his knee and began to pant heavily. That attack had taken a lot out of him. "Who is that guy sensei?"

"That is Orochimaru's sword man assassin. He uses snakes with his swords to attack. This halberd was his but I stole it from him. We can't let him get it back or he'll be able to kill us with in a few seconds." He spun the halberd above his head and shot of a wave of orange energy that began to go higher up as it twisted. He lashed it out like a whit and rapped it around the sword man's arm.

Tatsumaki started to pull on the arm until he had to drop the sword in that one. Naruto, who had eaten a soldier pill to get back some stamina, grabbed the blade as fast as he could. The energy whip got longer and rapped up more of the swordsman. A few minutes later, the man was completely rapped up in the orange substance.

Naruto snapped the two blades together and jumped up to the guy and brought it down in a slant from his right shoulder to left hip. He fell to the ground and made a crater. "Whoa that guy was actually really weak." he was going to take the guys vest that had a strap for a halberd, but Tatsumaki threw a shuriken at it. It exploded on impact.

"WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!? I was gonna take his vest so I could take this thing with me. Why'd you make it explode?"

"It was rigged to explode. If I hadn't done that, you would have been killed. Now give me that sword. You can't use it any way." he reached for the sword but Naruto pulled it away.

"Why can't I have it? I just killed that guy with it. There's no reason not to use it." he backed away and jumped into a tree. They began a chase and eventually Tatsumaki went back to diplomacy.

"Naruto that is a summoning sword. People use it to bring out summons when they don't have the blood contracted signed. I could teach you how to use it but you have to give it to me." Naruto reluctant gave it up and as soon as he had the sword, Tatsumaki kicked Naruto into a tree. He made a clone and handed him the blade. "Take this to Anko and tell her it is a summoning sword, and then dismiss yourself once she destroys it."

"Sensei, what just happened to me? I remember cutting that guy and then it's a blank. Hey, what happened to the sword I had?" Tatsumaki couldn't believe what was happening. Oh, now he got it. "That was a summoning sword Naruto. it calls out summons without a jutsu, but when an evil summon comes out, the blade takes over and begins to kill everything in site until the body is killed. It had begun the process on you."

"Are you sure sensei? What happened to it?" he began to look for it but a wave from the hand of his sensei made him stop. "I sent it with a clone to Anko so she could destroy it. Her clan use to make them so she knows the secrets of its destruction. Now, we need to get back to training. I brought a bunch of different style weapons with me. We will spend the next ninety minutes on weapons training."

Over with Anko and Shikamaru, the snake woman was trying to teach Shikamaru how to do the Head Hunter Jutsu. "No, no, no, you have to do the hand signs slower." Shikamaru began the hand signs but his sensei appeared holding a sword. "Anko, my creator and Naruto were attacked by one of Orochimaru's swordsman and they took his summoning sword. He wants you to destroy it as soon as possible."

She took the sword and tossed him a scroll. "Once you get the Head hunter Jutsu do the first three jutsus on it." she ran off and the clone disappeared. Why did he get the crazy sensei?

Kurenai and Sakura had just finished learning the fifth Genjutsu on the list and they now had to switch studies. Sakura began to read a book and after a while she began to force chakra into her finger. It looked like a small knife but when she sliced a tree it made a six centimeter deep slash. "Chakra scalpel exercise perfected."

"Very good Sakura. Keep working on Medical Jutsu, and were gonna pass the Chuunin exam with no problems at all. Lets keep working on it though." said Kurenai as she watched her protégé work on her chakra scalpel. "Thanks sensei, but I don't quite have it down. I want to be as great a medical ninja like Tsunade, but her chakra scalpel can go through two trees with no problem."

"Well, eventually you could do that if you kept up the training with it. I mean, look how far into it you got. Almost half way there, _half way_ Sakura, but lets stop with Medical Jutsu for the time being so I can teach you this Genjutsu. It makes the person go crazy if you keep it on long enough, which saves you the trouble of killing hem."

"Well, I still need to work on it." so they went back to work. Let's go back to Naruto's training. Naruto was working on scythes. He sliced a set of dummies with one slash and switched weapons. He picked up the spiked hammer near him and placed it on his shoulder. He fell over within a few seconds of the placement.

He heaved it back above his head and yelled "Haha, take that gravity!" he took one step forward and stumbled, sticking the hammer in a tree. Tatsumaki began to laugh and said "final score: Gravity-two, Naruto-zero." he went back to laughing and when he finally stopped he pulled the hammer out and handed Naruto a medium sized boomerang.

"Try this Naruto; it should be easy enough that not even you can mess it up." Naruto snatched the weapon away with a grunt. He threw it at a dummy but it went around it and came back to smack him in the head. Tatsumaki was suddenly on the ground pounding it with his fist while laughing at the lump that just popped out of Naruto's head. "Sensei, if you don't quit laughing I'm gonna smack you with this boomerang."

Tatsumaki stood up and tried to keep the laughter in but failed horribly. Naruto picked up a huge boomerang (think the one Sango uses in Inuyasha) and brought it above his head. He walked towards Tatsumaki and began to bring it down but tripped on a rock and made it fly. "Oh no it's coming back!' he ran away and ducked at the last minute. "He, what do you think now Sensei? ouch, how did that happened?" the boomerang had come back and smacked naruto in the back of the head.

"Maybe we should just move on to swords and shields, don't you think Naruto?" he handed Naruto a shield and a katana with a green handle. "Okay I get how the katana is a weapon but what about the shield? It only blocks attacks, not delivers them." Tatsumaki let out an angry "Uagh, I can't believe this! Naruto, you of all people should know that some one who protects can always attack."

He grabbed a shield and threw it at the dummies, slicing off eight heads and three sets of arms. "That is how a shield is a weapon naruto. Any more questions you want to ask?" Naruto shook his head back and forth "Okay, now try and knock my katana out of my hand with that shield and katana."


	4. Downing The Demon

Legend of The Two Namikaze

Legend of The Two Namikaze

By

Ragnorokrising

(Warning: this chapter switches around a lot so to speak. You'll see)

**Chapter Four: Downing The Demon**

After the six month training session was over, team ten was getting a new mission. "Ah, here we go, the cat got away again and-" Naruto cut him off with a frustrated yell. "Hokage, I have all respect for you, but I'm tired of pointless D-rank mission. Give us a real mission." Minato looked up at Naruto in anger. "You want a real mission do you? What you don't realizes at that almost half the villages yearly income is made from these mission, but since you want something a little more challenging I think I have something here I think."

He went through some papers and pulled out a blue and green scroll. "This is a C-ranked mission. Tazuna the bridge builder needs some escorts to the Land of Waves. MR. TAZUNA, PLEASE COME IN HERE!" the door opened and an old man with a backpack and a bottle of alcohol in his hand came in. "Are these the twerps that are going to guard me?"

Naruto got mad and Shikamaru and Sakura had to hold him down. "Uh, Hokage sir, my team has two other Jounin that help me teach. Can they come with us as well?" asked Tatsumaki as he stepped in front of Naruto's view of Tazuna.

"Sure, I see know problem with that. Just get back as soon as possible." Tazuna left with Sakura following him, then Shikamaru left, followed by Tatsumaki. Naruto began to leave but was stopped by his dad. "Naruto, enjoy your trip, because that little outburst just earned you two weeks of grounding." Naruto slumped down and walked outside.

He walked down the steps and rounded a corner on the spiral staircases and a hand shot out of the doorway and pulled him in. He was slammed into the wall and a man wearing a mask with a picture of a black flame on the forehead stepped out of the shadows. He sealed the door with the hand not holding Naruto by the throat and began to speak. "Do not trust Tatsumaki Hoko. He killed his own family and blames it on one of the last member of the Kunstu clan."

"Whatever you do, don't let him see your girlfriend's Kekkai Genkai. She is the last of the Kunstu clan to have the ability other then he cousin Yujo, and Tatsumaki will kill her in a second of relieving she has it." he finished speaking and the flame symbol lit up, blinding Naruto, and made when he regained his vision, the masked man was gone.

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath and went back outside the door. He got to the bottom and met up with the others. "Hey Naruto, what took you so long? We've been out here for like twenty five minutes." said Anko as she ate a dango. She threw the stick into the pattern on a tree and made it spell ANKO.

"Sorry, I was walking down the stairs and I got pulled into a spare room and some guy wearing a mask with a black flame on it grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall. Then he told me some stuff bout sensei. Speaking of which, where are sensei, Shikamaru and Sakura?"

"They left after you didn't come down. What did he tell you any ways? The guy that attacked you I mean." said Anko as she pulled out the sticks and began to threw them into the tree again.

"He told me not to trust Sensei and that he killed his family when he was a kid and blamed it on one of the last members of the Kunstu clan. Then he told me that Sakura is part of that clan and that the flame she made in Forest of Death is her Kekkai Genkai and that if sensei ever found this out he would kill her."

She looked at Naruto like he had gone crazy. "That would only have taken a minute to say but we were out here for like almost a half hour. What took you so long?" she asked as they walked down her street to her apartment. They went into her apartment and he began to explain everything.

"I can't believe that happened. Oh yeah, I want you to give this to your dad. He gave me this scroll on performing a lightning style jutsu." she handed him a scroll and he put it in his vest. "Now, about that guy. What did his eyes look like?"

"Well, they started out blue but they became silver with golden irises and there were little black markings around the edge with two brown lines that started from the middle and went to the edge. I had this strange sensation of slowing down and after that guy finished, a mini version of that flame came in to the center and then the light came and he disappeared."

"I _have_ heard of this once before. I read about it in a book in the Jounin library. If I remember correctly, it's called the Time Turner technique and uses thirteen different stages. I think that that guy was using one of them." within the next few minutes, Naruto was walking out the door with a scroll and a promise from Anko to bring the book to him.

He went to his dad's office and asked him a favor. "Hey dad, could I get access to the Jounin library for a little while? I need to look up few things." he asked as he threw him the scroll. "Sorry Naruto, but there's a reason it's called the _Jounin _library. No can do, but thanks for returning the scroll." Naruto steamed off to his room.

He had to go to the bathroom and when he left, he saw his dad leaving his office. (A/N: This is the room they live in by the way.) He snuck into the office and took some scrolls from the top shelf where he kept his powerful jutsu. He went to his room and hid them in his bag that he was taking to the Land of Waves. He couldn't wait until he was in the Wave country and could begin to read them.

The Next Day

It was about a quarter past Six O'clock and Team nine was walking through the forest and was about to get into the boat. As soon as they got halfway there, a scream was heard that emitted from the office of one Minato Namikaze. "NARUTO, WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SCROLLS?" all the other occupants of the small vessel turned their heads to the blond in shock. Sakura scooted over to him and said "What the hell did you do Naruto?"

"I took these from his office." he pulled out eight scrolls and showed them to her. "I didn't think he would get so mad, but we should be safe if we're on the water, but just in case…"he made a bunch of hand signs and put both hands into the water and spun each hand in an opposite direction semicircle and a dome of water appeared over the boat.

"Naruto, where exactly did you learn the Water Dome Jutsu from again?" asked Tatsumaki as he touched the dome. "One of the things I learned from a Jounin my dad assigned when I was little." they rode in silence until they reached land. "Okay Tazuna, lead the way." they went back to the silence. They eventually walked past a puddle. They could all tell it was fake, and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Anko ran through some hand signs. Once the Demon Brothers popped out, they got hit by the jutsu.

Shikamaru used his whip on one while Anko used her snakes on the other. Naruto dug his hands into the earth to his elbow and pulled them out. He poured some oil into the hole and a match. A rock body appeared and burst into flames. The rest soon followed and Naruto now had a flaming twenty foot fox sitting behind him. Destroy them, Fire Kitsune of death Jutsu!" the fox charged and hit them, exploding on impact.

They kept moving so they could avoid anymore danger. A half hour later, a zanbato zoomed in and was met by two white and two black Katanas blocking it, making it slide into the ground. A man wearing weird pants, no shirt, and tape over his mouth fell on to the ground where the sword would have landed if they had ducked. "How did you deflect my attack?"

"Simple, we had the Katanas charged with chakra for one." said naruto.

"And we knew you would attack once we killed the other goons." said Tatsumaki as all four blades glowed. "Well, get your zanbato and be ready to fight." the man grabbed his sword and jumped at them. Tatsumaki sidestepped and tried to kick but his foot hit the blade. The man grabbed his foot and began to spin. "The name's Zabuza Momochi by the way." he said before he let go, sending him into the lake.

He landed in the water and got back up as soon as possible but it was to late. He was trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu and had no way out, or at least that's what Zabuza thought. Naruto ran across the water at an incredible speed and landed to side slices on Zabuza the kicked him. He let two dragons fly as Zabuza surrounded himself with water. The fluid exploded every where, drenching the people fighting. Zabuza began to pant and smiled. "It's been awhile since I last fought such a strong opponent. I'm guess I'll go all out." he grabbed some pieces of metal and stuck them in the holes on the blade. The weapon began to change it's appearance.

It became blue and got a spinning tornado on the end. "Weapon Upgrade: Water Cyclone." he swung the blade at them and the cyclone encircled them. It hit the surface of the lake and exploded. Zabuza detached that cyclone because a dragon was running the length of it to him. "It looks like we're evenly matched on Kenjutsu. How's your Ninjutsu skills Zabuza?" said Naruto as he and Tatsumaki merged the swords and sheathed them.

"You want to see my moves huh? Well, try out this little technique. Hidden Mist Jutsu!" mist seemed to float in from nothingness as they began to have problems seeing. "Hidden assassin Style: Mist Shotgun!" the mist around the two swordsmen formed into orbs and shot at them, separating into many. They jumped into the air and flashed through the hand signs. "Revealing Wind jutsu." they said together as Zabuza finished his own hand signs.

The mist began to form around Zabuza until he was surrounded by mist armor. He drew the zanbato and rushed into battle. Naruto jumped off the lake and was replaced by Anko. She did he own set of hand signs in front of Tatsumaki as they ran at him and two huge water dragons came up behind Zabuza and rapped him in a constriction. "Water Style, Twin Water Dragon Constriction." Zabuza smiled through his mask and disappeared into water. The sound of a sword meeting a sword was heard as the real Zabuza tried to get past Naruto's defense to get to the old man.

Kurenai charged with Shikamaru and Sakura as Shadow clones fell in behind them. They held Zabuza down as Naruto delivered a blow that should have been deadly. He pulled the handle of both blades out and stuck the blade into the slots of the other sword. They twisted together and became a dagger. "Twin Merge Reshape Jutsu: Dagger." he stabbed the missing-nin in the stomach and cut him on the arm.

"Worthless trash. I can't believe I'm going to die by such a weakling's hand." Naruto rage exploded as his eyes grew wide.

Naruto punched Zabuza across the face, breaking his jaw and nose. He took out a kunai and began to repeatedly stab him, saying over and over again "I AM NOT WORTHLESS!" the shadow clones let Zabuza fall over and restrained Naruto. A senbon missed the body and a hunter-nin appeared near the body. "Thank you for your assistants on my mission to kill Zabuza. I will send half my earnings to the village hidden in the leaves to you." he pointed at Naruto and picked up the body.

Tatsumaki, Anko, and Shikamaru's eyes opened wide as they all rushed him from the lake and ground. "He's no hunter-nin. If he was he would have destroyed the body." the fake hunter-nin picked up the zanbato as fast as possible and disappeared. The Shadow Clones released their hold on Naruto and disappeared in a 'puff'. He dropped the kunai as Zabuza's blood spilled on to the hand and dropped to his knees. "I can't believe…I almost killed him. I almost had him, before the Shadow Clones grabbed me." Tatsumaki and Anko shot death glares at the other three and every one went to comfort Naruto. He disappeared into the earth and reappeared on his earth kitsune.

"I'll be back soon." he said as the beast took off. "What's wrong with him Sensei?" said Sakura as she saw her boyfriend jump into the air on the back of the best. Tatsumaki put a hand on her shoulder. He looked up at the clouds and then the direction Naruto disappeared in.

"He just needs to get some rest. You see, Naruto and his father have been having some problems and he apparently though that if he killed Momochi, he would make his dad proud or something in that general area." Sakura couldn't believe how blind she had been. Her boyfriend had been suffering and she hadn't realized it.

Shikamaru signed and did five hand signs, then bit his ring finger, slamming it into the ground. A giant python rose from the smoke and hissed. Shikamaru and Anko got on it and raced off to find the boy.

(0o0o0o0)

Naruto sat on the edge of the forest as the fox sunk into the original element. He jumped into a tree and hid from the python speeding through the woodwork. He began to explore the place and found a clearing with a lake and a few birds chirping. He sat down and began to meditate. He opened his eyes to appear in front of Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Hey furry, you enjoy your nap?" asked Naruto.

His father had a friend who dealt with demons on a regular basis and he had taught him how to use the power. He had ripped off part of the seal, much to his father's anger, a few weeks ago and that was why they were having a huge fight. "**Kit, you have the absolute worst timing. I was about to go back to sleep.**"

"You can't do that. You still need to tell me whatever it was you wanted to tell me before the last time you fell asleep."

"**Oh right. Well, I was looking through my memories because the technique with the twin swords seemed familiar and I found it. The greatest swordsmen clan ever made it along with others. The ruler of the clan could access the final level. That level was the usage of Excalibur and Clarent. They are made completely of stone and part of the legendary eight swords of the elements. They are ice and fire."**

"**Over the decades, they four great swordsmen clans waged war on each other. The war stopped when the daughter of the Water and Lightning swordsmen clan head and the son of the Wind and Earth swordsmen got together. Same for the Ice and Fire swordsman head's son and the Light and Darkness head's daughter. Their love stopped a war. Their descendants are near you kid."**

"**In fact, the name of those clans were Hitarashi, Koichin, Momoshi and the most powerful, Uzimaki."**

"So I'm from this clan and you just now tell me!?" yelled Naruto. Kyuubi scratched the back of its head with his tail and did a gesture that resembled a shrug. Naruto turned his back on Kyuubi as he got a wicked smile on his face. The 'I love you' song began to play as Barnie and his friends came out and began to hug the fox as he yelled "**NARUTO, I'M GONING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY!" **Naruto smiled and noticed two things on the wall that he never noticed before.

He walked up the wall and inspected a seal with 'FROZEN' written on it, and then to the opposite to look at a seal with 'BLAZED' on it. "Hey kyuubi, what are these seals?" said Naruto as he released the fox.

"**Why should I tell you after you did that tome?**" said the fox as he turned his back on Naruto. Naruto smiled and pointed at the black and red eyes of Barnie and his friends hiding in the shadows, waiting for the command to begin the onslaught of hugs again. "**Good point. Those are the seals that hold the two swords of your clan. Since you are the last member of the clan, I thought it would be fitting. I need to rest, but a useful bit of info. Momoshi changed their name to Momochi about a century ago.**" Naruto awoke and rushed to the campsite to get the scrolls. He had grabbed a history scroll by accident and was going to confirm everything. An hour later, Naruto had confirmed everything and was blasting Shadow Clone after Shadow clone with his dragons. His father purposely deprived him of this knowledge, and now he had to hope that Zabuza couldn't use the blades.

Speaking of Zabuza, he had fully healed, and much to Naruto's future disappointment and fear, he was training the Water and Lightning swords some old swordsmen had given him. Haku had begun to unlock the true power of his Kekkai Genkai. Gato came in and laughed as Haku was launched backwards. He stopped once the fake hunter-nin collided with him and he had to be caught by the samurai he had brought.

"Gato, this is a private training session. Leave." said Zabuza as Haku surrounded him with huge door like mirrors.

"No Zabuza, you owe me for all I've done for you. I'll take those swords as payment." Zabuza looked at him and raised his middle finger. Gato got pissed and ordered the samurai to attack the masked shinobi convict. He waited till they got close and killed them with a combined burst of Lightning and Water. (A/N: if you're wondering, I will not make finding the swords part of the plot.) Haku sent the small man through an Ice Mirror and they went back to training. at the house, Inari had insulted Naruto and his family and a hand of red chakra strapped to the wall as Naruto began to change into an advance kyuubi form. "_**Listen kid, I don't like it when people insult my friends and family, and if you do it again, I will strike you down. And you have no right to act like some depressed freak. Shikamaru has to put up with a life time of intense training so he doesn't hit his clan down, Sakura has been bullied for her entire life and suddenly gets some strange power and starts thinking she's a freak, and I had to lose my mom at birth because she sacrificed herself for the village so the Kyuubi could be sealed inside me."**_

The hand released Inari who slipped into unconsciousness after he hit the floor. Sakura had a strange look on her face that looked like horror with a hidden rage behind it. Naruto went to bed and when he woke up the next day, they went to the bridge to find all the workers dead or nearly so. Zabuza and Haku sat at the end. "Got any threes?" asked Zabuza to the boy.

"Go fish. Oh, sensei they arrived." they put the cards in their pocket and kicked the table over the edge of the bridge. Naruto's rage came back and he separated his swords. he rushed the swords men of the mist and began to rapidly cut him. Shikamaru and Anko double teamed Haku while Sakura and Kurenai protected Tazuna. Tatsumaki was at the house, killing the two new samurai that Gato had sent.

"MOMOSHI!" screeched Naruto as he slashed hundreds of water clones. Zabuza was hiding under the bridge as the kid took out all his clones. He turned his head in the opposite direction in time to dodge a black dragon with the white burrowing through the bridge. He dropped in a slant and dodged both. he jumped through the hole and found Tatsumaki with a zanbato similar to his own except orange and green resting on his shoulder. He swung an orange whip out that Zabuza got rapped up in but managed to get out. The kid ran at him again, except he looked like a fox now and the swords were flashing between metal and stone. He would have to pull out all the stops.

Haku had made his Demon Ice Mirrors but the genin and Jounin worked to deflect every attack. he made a mirror over the ocean and landed in it. He came out followed by some huge ice doors. They surrounded the duo and creaked open. A tiger jumped out of one, then a panther, a wolf, a lion, and finally a gorilla. They charged the two leaf-nin and began to attack. Anko used a snake shield while Shikamaru drew some ruins on the bridge. He cut his arm from his elbow to his hand and dripped a bunch of blood on it. A shadow formed into a beast head and strapped to his right wrist and a second in the shape of a stick became a sword in his left hand. The shield dropped and they attacked.

Sakura and Kurenai though they had the easy job, but were proven wrong when hundreds of thugs attacked Tazuna with the cover of the mist. Sakura drew a bow and arrow and shot it with so much chakra covering it that twenty men were killed and a large line revealing at least double the previous number reinforcements against them arriving. Kurenai put a Genjutsu up, making the walk into the ocean and drown but a man knocked her out, leaving Sakura to defeat them.

A man with a sword looked her over. "A little young but I could have some fun with you." A word of advice, never say that to Sakura. A kunai with three explosive tags imbedded itself in the mans leg, blowing him and four other men to pieces. The other men surrounded her and lounged as she closed her eyes. "Phoenix Flower jutsu!" yelled a voice from the mist. all the men backed off or were blown back as team seven appeared from the mist. Sasuke and Kakashi went to help Naruto and Tatsumaki, Hinata went to help Sakura and Kurenai, and Choji went to help Shikamaru.

Zabuza had enough trouble fighting the boy and Tatsumaki, but now an Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake had shown up. It didn't matter thought, because kid had him beat on his next attack. "Mass Hidden Mist Jutsu!" a huge thick mist spread around them. "Beast mist Mimic Jutsu!" th mist became hundreds of small nine tailed foxes with red chakra in them. Half raced to help his girlfriend while the rest attack. Naruto followed them. He cut Zabuza's tendon, making his arm useless. after twenty minutes of fighting, Zabuza couldn't use his arms and his to swords had become useless when the kid made four dragons constrict him. "Zabuza, we could always use some one like you in the leaf. We need a decent Kenjutsu teacher, and Haku can come too. Do you except my offer, because if you don't I kill you."

The lion and tiger went fast, and when Choji appeared, they got rid of the wolf and panther at an incredible rate. "Give up or we kill you. You animals are gone and you chakra must be existed by now." said Shikamaru as the shadow shield and sword disappeared into the seals and disappeared completely. Haku took off his mask and smiled. "Final Demon Door: Dragon Summoning Jutsu.' he said calmly as a door they hadn't noticed above their heads opened and a dragon dropped down. Zabuza appeared and forced Haku to stop. "Haku, we will be accompanying these ninja to Konoha and become ninja there."

Haku looked somewhat shocked but turned off the jutsu. 'Oh no Zabuza, not until Tazuna's dead or you are." said Gato as thirty men appeared from the mist. They all ran away screaming when Naruto snapped his fingers and all the mist Kyuubi's became a huge real one. "**Hey kit, it's been a while since you let me out. What took you so long?**" whined the legendary king of demons, making every one sweat drop.

"I couldn't do it in the village or they would freak. But enough chatting. Kill Gato so we can get out of here." a tail lashed out and squashed Gato. Kyuubi dipped his tail into the ocean and a nice suit covered in blood and filth floated off it. "Every one, meet Kyuubi no Kitsune, our ride back." Kyuubi began to protest but stopped when a mist silhouette of Barnie appeared. "Now, Tazuna, I can get you any number of shadow and Water Clones, even some Earth Clones. How many do you need?" said the hyper boy like he hadn't just scared a demon.

--

A/N: Okay, this took a while, but just to let you know, Zabuza's gonna die. Haku's iffy at the moment. Now, I know this chapter went from one thing to another, but don't give up on me. I'm trying right?


	5. Ice Mirrors and Chuunin Exams

Legend of the Two Namikaze

Legend of the Two Namikaze

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter five: Ice Mirrors and Chuunin Exams**

Haku and Zabuza talked at the back of the group as they walked towards the village. Tatsumaki kept shooting glances at Sakura, Shikamaru and Anko were talking about new jutsu, Sakura was talking about the Genjutsu she wanted to learn, and Naruto, well, Naruto was using his Shadow Clones to make instant ramen.

They reached the Hokage Tower about an hour and a half later. After they reached the top, Naruto walked in first, and guess what his greeting was. "GET OUT OF HERE DEMON! THE HOKAGE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE WORTHLESS TRASH!" Naruto glared at her as his team came in. Zabuza and Tatsumaki held him down after he separated his katana.

Sasuke walked in and she said "Oh, Mr. Uchiha, what can I help you with?"

"You can be fired for forgetting Naruto is my son idiot." said Minato as he leaned against the door frame to his office. The secretary began to stutter as she looked between Minato and Naruto. Naruto chuckled and walked into his dad's office, every one else following him.

"Hey dad, I got some good news. Haku and Zabuza here have incredible abilities." he explained their techniques to him and once he was done and a small demonstration was added, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Do you know you just brought a dead Kekkai Genkai and your mom's sword back to the village?"

"Mom's sword? What do you mean by that?"

"Allow me to explain. Your mom started the seven, and this was her sword. Of course, the power of the sword is only accessible to an Uzimaki. Here, hold onto the handle and run a hand up the blade while saying fire." he did as he was told, and a stack of paperwork exploded from the flames surrounding it. "It's called Weapon Upgrade: Flaming Dragon. There is a mode for every element. I can use ones I made but it isn't as powerful."

"Okay, now I'm really confused. Um, okay, I'll figure it out when I get home. For now, I have to take Sakura out to the barbeque restaurant for a date." he grabbed her hand and they disappeared. Minato smiled at the antics of his son, and signaled for them to leave.

"Uh Hokage, I actually have one last piece of private information. Between just us if that is okay." said Tatsumaki. Minato shrugged and signaled for the hidden ANBU to leave. With a small rush of air, they left the hiding places. The Fourth sat back down and waved his hand for him to continue.

"I believe Naruto has Excalibur and Clarent locked inside his soul room. Also, I believe Sakura to be of _that_ clan."

"I know he has Clarent, considering he is the last of the Uzimaki line, and when are you going to give up that hatred?"

"When the last of them have been obliterated by the blade of my clan's heart." he said as he drew out a sword handle. Minato's eyes grew huge and he slapped the handle away from his hand. "Do you want to destroy the whole Hokage Tower you fool!?"

"No, but still, we need to be wary of Naruto if Kyuubi is even considering getting him to release that seal because he would need to have at least half of the fox's chakra as his own to effectively wield it."

"Yeah, about that seal… he kind of tore about a fourth of it off. He will have all of it by the age of sixteen. Oh look at the time!" he did three hand signs and vanished in a yellow flash. Tatsumaki's eye began to twitch as he jumped out a window. Minato went to the barbeque place but they weren't their. "No I love you more." there they are.

"Naruto, I'm telling you, I love you more" said Sakura as she and Naruto kissed while sitting on a park bench.

"So, when do I get grand kids?" asked Minato, taking pleasure in the look on his son's face.

"Five second head start old man. One, Two, FIVE!" Naruto made hundreds of clones and rushed his dad. Minato began to run while laughing. After an hour, with the help of an old man with white spiky hair that was Naruto's second adopted grand father, he finally kicked him over.

As the clones were beating his dad up, Naruto snuck up behind Jiraiya and yelled at the top of his voice "PERVERT!!" making all the girls in the hot springs attack him. Naruto edged backwards when he saw Sakura was one of them.

"Naruto, were you looking to!?" Naruto began to vigorously shake his head. Sakura smiled and waved to him and went back into the water, making him sweet drop. He picked up the pummeled bodies of his dad and his dad's sensei and painfully dragged them to the Hokage's office.

Both yelled at him, as soon as they woke up any way, "What the hell Blondie!?" Naruto got a twitch above his left eye as he ran his finger down a seal on his back, pulling out a weapon he had made. It had a wooden handle with two metal tubes and a small ring connecting a canister to the wooden handle. A seal was on the bottom of the handle and red chakra formed in the barrel of the 'gun' as he named it.

"What did I say about calling me BLONDIE YOU BASTARDS!?" he yelled as he pointed the weapon, Blue Rose as he called it, at their heads. "Sorry Naruto. I guess we forgot." said Jiraiya as the two men slowly backed away. Naruto pulled the metal piece in the silver ring and the chakra blast landed in two Rasengan, dispersing them. Naruto ran blood on the tubes and they became two weapons. "What are those?" asked Minato.

"They are called Ebony and Ivory. That guy with the trench coat and the white hair gave it to me when he retired." said Naruto as he shot at the two running around the edge of the room. The seals eventually quit glowing and a clicking sound echoed through the room as they weapons became Blue Rose and went back into the seal.

Minato and Jiraiya took their chance and jumped out the window, right into a bunch of clones whose weapons still worked. BANG, BOOM, KABOOM! These were the sounds heard as the two were chased around the village. While they were running, Sasuke and Kakashi were training his Sharingan. When Sasuke heard the dobe had gotten a C-rank mission he was mad, but when he found out it became an A-ranked mission, he was pissed. And worse yet, he had just found out about Kyuubi and couldn't hold it over Naruto's head because he could bring the fox out.

A mob of Naruto ran by with the fourth and a Sannin running from them. Sasuke ignored them and began the jutsu again. If he wanted to defeat his brother, he needed to learn the jutsu. He drew a kunai and did the hand signs. A long bolt of lightning hit the kunai and rapped his body in a protective layer as magma came and turned his body into a dragon. He ran and jumped, only to revert and slam into a tree. Not even Itachi could get that jutsu, but if he could, he would make the Uchiha name even greater.

Kakashi watched from a rock and got up to stop Sasuke. "I think I should teach you one jutsu I created, since it will be time for the Chuunin exam soon."

--

Tsunade yawned as she won again. The only time she had ever gotten this much of a win was when Jiraiya had brought Naruto and when… "Shizune, we're going. Follow me and don't look back." she walked out of the building and began to run, and then they started jumping from trees. They arrived at a large clearing and were about to leave when a kunai landed in Shizune's shoulder and blood began to drizzle from the wound.

"Ku-ku-ku Tsunade, you really should get over this ridiculous fear of blood. After all, you are a medic-nin."

"You bastard, what do you want from me… Orochimaru!?"

"I want to offer you something. I know you hate Konoha, so I want you to join the invasion that will begin soon. My village and the Sand village will destroy Konoha. The only things standing in our way are the fourth, sensei, Jiraiya, and a man named Dante, but his brother will soon get rid of him. Do you except?"

"I don't really get anything out of this you know."

"Don't worry; I will be using the corpse of the fourth and third as sacrifices to bring back Dan and your brother, if you except of course. I will give you three weeks. The invasion is during the final round of the Chuunin exam, so we will need your answer soon. Good bye Tsunade."

--

(Time Skip: Konoha Chuunin Exams First Round)

Naruto walked down the hall to the stairs that would take them to the third floor, but when they arrived on the second, a small commotion was happening outside a door. A group of genin was being blocked by two Chuunin in disguise, Sasuke among them, laughing to him self.

One of the Chuunin insulted Sasuke and they both kicked forward. A mini-me of Gai rushed in and blocked both. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder before it could go any further and they left. They all went into the next room, large marble tiled room, where the same green guy said "Sasuke Uchiha, I am the number one genin in leaf, and I wish to fight you."

"Sorry, but I need to sign in."

"No, you will fight me. Also…Sakura Haruno, you are the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha, and I wish to… I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU SAKURA!" he began to send a bunch of hearts at her, but Naruto sent a small dragon to destroy them, making him stop. "Why have you stopped me?"

"I don't like other guys hitting on my girlfriend. Now leave before I take you out, bushy brows." He put his arm around Sakura and they began to leave, but Lee stopped them.

"I want to fight you now, winner dates Sakura." Sakura looked up at him and smiled. He un-wrapped his arm and gave her his katana. He did a few stretches, and then rushed in faster then Lee could block and sent him flying. Lee climbed out of the wall and jumped.

Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him then did a spinning axe kick but he dodged it. He grabbed him and his wrappings wrapped around him. Naruto formed his chakra into blades on his arms and ripped open the bandages. A turtle appeared and grabbed the falling Lee. "Lee, that move is forbidden, and you know this. You know the punishment for such acts." the real Gai appeared in his pose.

"Lee, I hate to do this but for breaking the rules, register then do one thousand laps around the village on your hands."

"Yes Gai Sensei, I will." both began to cry as they hugged.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"HEY! I hate to interrupt this love fest, but we all need to register. Oh, and Lee, I know Neji is a lot stronger then you are so try not to lie to us." said Naruto as the team of six left. Lee and Gai shrugged and went back to hugging while using the sunset Genjutsu.

They two teams registered and went into the large room. A group of genin from sound was attacking a kid using sand from a gourd on his back to defend him self. Naruto could instantly tell he was just like him. He drew the katana and separated it, rushing to slash open the three sound ninja.

Gaara watched as a blonde appeared in front of him with a black and white sword and shook the blood off them, his sand intercepting the small drops. The sound-ninjas had dropped to the floor and were bleeding. Some medics appeared and quickly healed the long gashes while Ibiki came in and looked at Naruto while saying "Man that kid works fast!"

"Ibiki, so you are the prompter for the first part of the exam. This should be easy enough." Ibiki smiled and some Chuunin sentinel appeared and took their seats. Once Ibiki had explained the rules and everyone began, Naruto made a cross symbol underneath his table with his hands. Twenty clones appeared in the form of flies and began scouting the room out, looking for the answers.

He finally made them disappear after writing down all nine answers for the test. "Okay, now its time for the tenth and final question. But there are some rules. If you don't want to take the question, you just raise your hand and your team will leave. But if you chose to take the question and get it wrong, you will never become Chuunin. Ever if you do get it right though, one of you will not move on ever!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino raised their hands, followed by TenTen, Temari, Kin, and they all left the room.

They teams looked at each other and Gaara sent a death glare at Temari. "Temari, why did you raise your hand?" before she could let out her shaky reply a second proctor appeared and said "Congratulations to all of you."

"YOU ALL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki from the other room. "You were all willing to sacrifice your teammates for this one chance to move up, so now you all will never be Chuunin or Jounin!" all the people yelled in rage. A final team that had been at the back came out and smiled. They were a group of grass genin.

"So, we will have an all out battle against every one, and the last ten will take their places in the finals. Follow me to the underground battle field and have It." they went to the first floor, and then opened up a hidden hatch hidden beneath Iruka's desk, leading to a giant battle ground.

All the teams took a position and rushed each other. The female grass-nin targeted Naruto and Sasuke instantly and began to attack them. A flute played from some where and every one except the grass team, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They male grass-nin became huge snakes and swirled around each other, then launched at Sakura as the girl attacked the boys.

She jumped up and threw a barrage of weapons which multiplied and missed the two as they back flipped. Naruto drew a katana and Sasuke threw a bunch of shadow windmill shuriken. They missed the grass ninja and stuck to the wall. A bunch of ninja wire flashed as it wrapped her up. Naruto put the swords together and slammed them into the ground, making a huge black and white dragon shoot up and rap around him. Sasuke flashed through a bunch of hand signs and a flame dragon ran up each of the wires and burned the ninja's face. She broke free and pulled her face off with a smile.

"Interesting; the two of you have strong powers. I am Orochimaru, and I am going to kill you!" he used a Genjutsu that paralyzed them, shot his neck out, biting each on the neck. He was considering marking Sakura as well, but he decided not to, after all, he was sure he had Tsunade. He turned his head to watch the girl rapped chakra strings around the two snakes, slam their heads together, and made sharp blades run up the strings.

He watched as they struggled. A red chakra swallowed Naruto and rapped around Sasuke.

(Soul Rooms)

Sasuke woke up in a room full of walls with mirrors up the walls. Naruto was on a side of a window in a sewer with a huge cage. Sasuke stepped through it, as Orochimaru appeared. Sasuke realized they were inside the cage as Kyuubi came out of hiding. A second Orochimaru appeared and stood beside the first. Kyuubi slammed two tails on them and the two boys sent a powerful jutsu at him and destroyed the pieces of his soul. "Now what do we do?"

"**You can control the curse mark now that his soul is gone. I kinda need to sleep, so GET OUT!**" they were blasted out and woke up with every one still sleeping. They checked where they were bitten and inspected the seals. Sasuke's was a mark with the Sharingan Tomi around it and Naruto had a fox head with three dragons circling it. every one soon woke up, and they fight continued as if it had never happened.


	6. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


End file.
